Janessa (James Maslow & Vanessa Hudgens)
by asheagle
Summary: What if two of America's hottest celebrities got together and they were planning their lives together


**Hey Guys i'm back with a random story which I have recently come up with.**

**What happened if Vanessa Hudgens had broken up with Austin Butler and had started a relationship up with BTR member James Maslow.**

**Chapter 1 - Like Love Sick Teenagers and couple holidaying **

Vanessa Hudgens was 24 and was a new relationship with BTR Band Member James Maslow who was 23. James and Vanessa had met at a Hollywood party and things had gone from there.

Vanessa and James were like a couple of love sick Teenagers when they were around each other. At first their friends didn't mind but they were beginning to annoyed with the PDA.

It was the middle of the Summer; James and the rest of 'BTR' were on their way back home from there Summer Break Tour. Vanessa was in her house talking with her little sister Stella about her relationship with James.

"Mom wants you and James to come round soon for dinner." said Stella.

"I will talk with James because I know that he has his family coming down soon to see him." replied Vanessa.

"James seems to make you a lot happier then what Austin has." said Stella. "

He does make me happy. I was getting ready for my movie premiere for 'Spring Breakers' and because he couldn't turn up he sent me a bouquet of roses and lilies with a card in there to say he was sorry that he couldn't be there. Now Austin wouldn't do anything like that." replied Vanessa.

As they were talking; Shadow had started barking at the door for no reason at all.

"Shadow stop barking. There is no one there." said Vanessa.

Stella got up and opened the door and saw James standing there with Fox.

"Actually Ness there is somebody here. I think that you had better come and see for yourself." said Stella.

Vanessa got up and walked to the front door and saw James there. Vanessa walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed you so much baby girl." said James.

"I've missed you baby." replied Vanessa.

James and Vanessa pulled away and saw Stella looking at them.

"I'm going to and leave you guys to it. I don't want to witness any baby making happening." said Stella.

Vanessa looked at her little sister.

"Stella. I will text you so we can go out with Ashley for a girls day out. Tell mom that James and I will come round sometime this week as well." said Vanessa.

"Ok I will do. It's good see you back James by the way." replied Stella.

"You as well Stell-Bell." said James.

Stella walked out of the house and James looked at Vanessa.

A couple of hours had passed; Vanessa and James were relaxing in the hot tub and was catching up with each other. Vanessa was sat on James's lap with her hands around his neck and they were being very affectionate.

"I've been thinking that we should go away on holiday with Ashley and Chris. It will be our first couple holiday together. Not only that you and Chris can bond while Ash and I catch up." said Vanessa.

"You really want to go on a joint holiday baby?" asked James.

"Yeah I am. Ash and I were thinking about it for a bit. I was going to ask you while you were on tour but then I didn't want you to think about it while your performing baby." said Vanessa.

James looked at Vanessa and saw the look in her eyes.

"Fine ok we will go on a joint holiday. Since this is your and Ashley's idea you girls get to pick where we go." said James.

Vanessa kissed James on the lips.

"Thank you baby. I promise you that this will be the best holiday that we have been on." said Vanessa.

A coupe of hours had passed; Vanessa was on the phone talking with Ashley

"James says that he is up for the holiday. He has also said that since it our idea we get to decide where we go and also book it." said Vanessa

"Sweet. The boys will love where we go. I think that we should make them do what we want to do." replied Ashley

"As if that would happen. It will only come round and kick is ass when the lads want to do something boyish and we have to go." said Vanessa.

"Yeah your right there. Anyway I've got to go. I will come round tomorrow and we can look at a few holiday places together." replied Ashley.

Vanessa hung up the phone and looked at James who had fallen asleep.

"Babe I think we had better go to bed. You've had a long day." said Vanessa

"Are you coming to bed baby?" asked James.

"I will be up soon. I'm going to lock the house up and feed both dogs." said Vanessa

"Alright I will warm up our bed." replied James.

James kissed Vanessa on the lips and walked up to their room

Once Vanessa had locked up the house and fed Shadow and Fox; she then walked upstairs and saw James watching TV.

"I thought you were tired babe." said Vanessa.

"I was but I kind of woke back up when I made it upstairs. Plus I don't want to be asleep when you come to bed babe." replied James.

"Well then lets go to bed then babe." said Vanessa.

It was the following day; Vanessa woke up and noticed that James wasn't in bed. So she got up and walked downstairs and saw that James had made them some breakfast.

"Baby you didn't have to this." said Vanessa

"You looked so cute when you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." replied James.

Vanessa and James sat at the table and began to eat their breakfast.

"What's the plan for the day?" asked James

"Um Ash is coming round and we are going to decide where we are going on our couples holiday." said Vanessa

"Alright. I'm going to go out with Carlos for a bit but I will pick something up for tea though for us." replied James.

"No don't actually. I think my mom and dad want us around at theirs for dinner tonight." said Vanessa

"That's fine. Text me later and I will come back and we can all go together." replied James.

A couple of hours had passed; Vanessa and Ashley were looking at some holidays.

"We should go to Cabo. it will the most romantic place to go on holiday." said Ashley.

"I've always wanted to go with a boyfriend. When we went as a girls holiday we had so much fun. The lads will love it as well. We can go and swim the dolphins and go scuba diving as well." replied Vanessa.

"Let's book it then." said Ashley.

After the girls had booked their holiday; Vanessa and Ashley were sat outside talking while Maui, Shadow and Fox were all playing on the back yard.

"How are things with you and lover boy?" asked Ashley

Vanessa had a big grin in her face and couldn't stop smiling

"They are that good. I'm so happy for you Ness. I can actually tell that you love being with James." said Ashley

"Thanks Ash. I thought I was happy with Austin but it wasn't working out. I thought I was happy with Zac but being away from him all the time was hard. This way with James I can see him on tour when I've got a few days off and he spoils me. My parents even love him. When we first got together he was so sweet and charming." replied Vanessa

"Do you feel like James is the one?" asked Ashley

"I thought that Zac was the one when we were together for five a bit years look how well that ended." said Vanessa

"So your telling me that if James got down on one knee and proposed to you that you would turn him down?" asked Ashley

"No. I would accept because I love him and I can see us maybe starting a family together when the time is right." said Vanessa

"That's is all I wanted to hear." replied Ashley.

As they were talking; James came in and went to see where the girls were.

"I'd better be off. My Fiancé wants to go and have a look at a few wedding venues. Ness I will text you tomorrow. Have a fun meal with your parents" said Ashley

"Alright talk to you tomorrow." replied Vanessa.

Ashley left and James kissed Vanessa on the lips.

"How's Carlos?" asked Vanessa

"He is alright. I said that we would go round sometime soon." said James

"That's fine. I miss seeing the rest of the boys." Replied Vanessa

"Did you find somewhere for us to go?" asked James

"Yeah. We are going to Cabo baby." said Vanessa.

"I've always wanted to go their babe. You and Ash have picked good. Right we need to go because we've got dinner with your parents and little sister." replied James

**There you guys. **

**The first chapter is up for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy xxxx**


End file.
